


Singer

by Sjips



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, a slight case of mistaken identity??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjips/pseuds/Sjips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the bar, a lanky man lounged, caressing his drink idly. He pushed his hair out of his light blue eyes, scanning the crowded dance floor. Clubs weren't usually his thing, but tonight he'd gotten dragged to the Hissing Creeper. Maybe a few drinks would help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singer

The club was loud tonight. Lights flickered, people gyrated and moved. The air was smoky and smelled like sweat and perfume and life. Underneath it all was a pulsing energy, pulling the club patrons onto the dance floor. It was a good night to be at the Hissing Creeper.

At the end of the bar, a lanky man lounged caressing his drink idly. He pushed his hair out of his light blue eyes, scanning the dance floor. Dammit Lalna, where’d you disappear? His hand tightened around the glass. It hadn’t been his idea to go out tonight, but Lalna had connived him into going. One moment he’d been walking home, thinking about a late supper and a good book, and the next it was “Xeph! Hey, come on! We’re gonna be late… Wait no, you are not wearing that! Tonight, mate, we are going clubbing and you need to look amazing.” And then Lalna was pushing him into a nearby clothing store, forcing Xephos into a pair of tight trousers and a “sufficiently cool” shirt (Lalna’s words, not his. He rather missed his simple button down, although this deep red shirt was nice). And even though he’d been rather grumpy, Xephos warmed up to the idea of going out, and then Lalna was dragging him inside the Hissing Creeper.  
It had been nearly 45 minutes since Xephos had seen Lalna. He wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to wade out onto the dance floor to look for the daft blonde man; crowds weren’t exactly his cup of tea. But he did have a duty to his friend, to make sure Lalna didn’t “accidentally” do too many shots and end up sleeping it off somewhere… Unseemly. Downing the last of his drink, Xephos squared his shoulders and stepped down into the crowd.

The pulsating beat hit him as soon as he reached the dance floor, thumping through his chest. Xephos moved through the crowd, his lanky form slipping between the dancers as he searched for his friend. If he thought about it long enough, the club wasn’t so bad. Or maybe that was the drinks finally hitting his system? It didn’t really matter anymore, because wow this was a great mix that was playing and Xephos was sure he’d find Lalna if he just kept looking, and maybe he should dance a little, like that girl with her arm slung around him suggested.  
And just as he was getting into it, the DJ made an announcement. The energy of the place changed, and the girl hanging on him seemed to melt away, excitedly giggling with her other friend and saying something about a surprise performance. Xephos blinked his eyes, moving forward and trying to see though the crowd. He stumbled a bit, but made it to the front just as the singer’s set started.

The hazy red lights flashed on and off, the beat laid back and sensual. The singer crooned the opening line, caressing the microphone, and Xephos was mesmerized. The performer was amazing, the voice low and rich, and damn if it wasn’t the sexiest performance he’d seen… Well ever. The crowd loved it, and the singer smirked and simpered before launching into her next song (his? Xephos was fairly sure this was a lady, the long hair and tight pants were a bit of a giveaway).  
If the first song was a hit, the final one was even better. Xephos had pushed his way to the front during the performance. The singer had caught his eye more than once, deep chocolate meeting sky blue, and the last song felt like it was being sung right at Xephos. This song was downright sexual, and if he hadn’t had those drinks before, he wouldn’t be so keen to stick around. The singer swaggered around the stage, hips swaying, singing about “Darling Nikki starting to grind” and the singer smirked right at Xephos, and winked. Xephos felt his face flush, his thoughts a muddy swirl of erotic thoughts, and he felt dizzy.

The next thing he knew, he was up on stage grinding against the singer as the set finished, the audience cheering.

The lights blinded him, the crowd’s cheering deafened him, and all he knew was that he was kissing the singer, and the deep caramel eyes were so close. Xephos pulled away first, his face flushed. And as his eyes refocused and he saw the smeared makeup, the brown eyes, the flushed skin, and the wig…. Wait, the wig? That was all he could note before the singer was speaking into the microphone, one arm around Xephos’ waist, pressing him close. “Thank you everybody! Till next time!” And then suddenly he was being whisked offstage, the arm still tight around his waist, and he was so confused.

A left turn, a right, passing several rooms, they were headed back into the labyrinthine backstage of the club. A moment later Xephos found himself in a dingy room with a mirror and a sofa. The singer deposited him on the couch before pacing the length of the tiny room, looking anxious.

“Er…” Xephos began. “What was that?” The singer interrupted suddenly, turning to face him. Xephos swallowed. “Um. I don’t know what you’re talking about? I mean, one moment I’m watching you, the next I’m on stage, and now I’m here.” He paused. “I should be asking you that question, miss.” He ended, a little pissed off, glaring at the singer.

The sudden laughter from the singer gave him pause. “Miss? Miss?!” The singer said incredulously. “Notch, man, how many drinks have you had?!”  
In one smooth motion the singer swept off the wig, then turned to the mirror and rubbed off some makeup with a shirtsleeve. Turning around again, the deep brown eyes regarded Xephos with amusement.

Xephos blinked. Rubbed his eyes. Blinked again.

“Ridge?” He whispered.

“In the flesh.” The man smirked. “Who did you think it was anyway? I mean, I know I’m wearing drag, but I’d at least expect my friends to recognize me.” He smiled a lopsided grin, trying to lighten the mood. It wasn’t helping much.  
Xephos scrubbed a hand across his face, trying to sober up and make sense of what had just happened. “But you… And I… On stage… Notch’s pants…” He whispered, comprehension dawning about the last few moments. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

And then Ridge was sitting next to him, talking a little too fast, babbling almost. “Hey, no, don’t worry. I get it, you were drunk, I was in drag… Just… Forget it.” He placed a tentative hand on Xephos’ knee, trying to calm the man down.

Xephos’ breath hitched when Ridge touched him. He was swinging from embarrassment to confusion. He was embarrassed because of what had just happened on stage, but also confused. Confused because Ridge’s gentle touch on his knee calmed him, and the memory of his lips warmed him, and if he was honest… The memories of Ridge’s hips swaying to the songs aroused him.

Xephos glanced at Ridge, and for a brief moment he saw a look in the brown eyes. A look that made him speak up. “But… What if I don’t want to forget it?” He asked. Ridge glanced at him, a question on his lips. A question he never got to ask, because Xephos was kissing him again.

(Out on the dance floor Lalna smiled to himself, having seen the whole thing happen onstage, and silently congratulated himself for the excellent planning).

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by "Darling Nikki" by Prince. I just couldn't get the idea of Ridgedog singing that song out of my head, lol. Ridge's character is such a wildcard, it's great fun imagining what he gets up to.


End file.
